Allison Uley
"She means the world to me, Emprahim. This isn't just some imprint magic, what I feel for Allison, it is something different. Something powerful." '' -Quil Ateara VI to Emprahim Black Allison Noelle Uley '''(b. April 8, 2014), Is a Quileute shape-shifter and member of the Black Pack. She is the daughter of Sam Uley - the former Alpha of the Uley Pack - and Emily Young. Through her father, Allison is a member of the Quileute Tribe and is a descendant of the Makah Tribe by maternal relation. She is also the imprintee of Quil Ateara VI. Biography '''Early Life Allison Noelle Uley was born on April 8, 2014 to Sam Uley and Emily Young: an imprinted couple living in La Push, Washington - where her father previously served as Alpha to the Uley Pack. Her sibling(s) include April Kate (b. 2007) ,Carmen Gardenia (b. 2008), Mia Caroline (b. 2010), Liam Raymond (b. 2011), Owen Scott (b. 2012), Olivia Clementine (b. 2012), Sienna Layne (b. 2016), Lillian Charlotte (b. 2018), Sophie Annabel (b. 2020), Chloe Madison (b. 2021), Elijah Jonathan (b. 2023), and Noah Blake (b. 2025). Growing up in La Push as a member of both the Quileute and Makah Tribes, Allison as raised on legends surrounding men who could turn into wolves and the cold ones - unaware for many years that her father was one of these supernatural beings. During her early childhood, Allison became best friends with Harriet Black and Bea Clearwater. When she was eleven years old, Allison went to an annual bonfire and was unknowingly imprinted on by recently phased - Quil Ateara VI - her second cousin by Claire Young and Quil Ateara V. Shortly after she started to puberty when she was twelve, Allison and many other Quileute children had begun to phase when the Olympic Coven had decided to relocate back to Forks, Washington at the behest of Bella Swan. Allison phased when she was thirteen and joined the Black Pack under the command of Alpha Emprahim Black - her fourth cousin - and was mentored under Talia Call - her paternal half step-cousin - through her half-uncle: Embry Call. When the Cullen Family returned to Forks, they knowingly caused many young Quileute to transform into wolves and also brought with them countless vampires, who were curious about Renesmee Cullen - a hybrid - and/or had a vendetta against them during the Volturi Confrontation many years before. It also discovered that Renesmee had come back to demand that Jacob Black - her former imprinter - come with her and her family. All these events caused Emprahim Black - Jacob's son and Alpha of the Black Pack - to declare war on the Cullen(s) and banish them from the territory - in which had been claimed by the pack following the vampires' relocation. Physical Appearance "Her eyes were dark and serious - almost as black as a moonless night. Her hair, mahogany colored waves, rested just above her delicate shoulders. Her skin was unblemished russet and she ''{Bella Swan) ''wondered if it ever saw any issues. Her full lips were pulled into a thin line that made her ''{Bella Swan} ''think it was the only emotion she was capable of expressing," '' -Bella Swan's description of Allison Uley Unlike her mother, Allison has a more rounded facial shape with soft edges. Her nose is slightly wide and prominent on her otherwise thin face. Her eyes are more narrow in size and her orbs are considered to be a gorgeous brown - almost amber - in color with thin, inky black eyelashes. Her eyebrows are thin and yet slightly lifted - giving them a delicate arch. Allison's lips are full with a light pink tint as color. Her hair falls just above her shoulders in straight strands and is colored a dark brown. By Bella's description, Allison's hair is more like waves and she has unblemished russet skin. '''Wolf Form' "The wolf's coat was an icy gray that reminded her ''{Bella Swan) of a thundercloud in the midst of a blizzard. Its eyes were cold as it locked onto the undead creature that dared venture into its territory; unknowingly sealing its fate." '' - Bella Swan's description on Allison's wolf form Allison's wolf form is described as being petite in size, when compared to her pack brothers'. With a lithe form and strong legs, Allison's wolf is very fast with her smaller size and is often thought to be a quick blur when she moves. Her fur color in an icy gray and as Bella's describes it "a thundercloud in the midst of a blizzard," Personality Much like her mother, Allison is known for her sweet demeanor and kindness - something that she was taught from birth. As a descendant of a Alpha, Allison has a strong sense of pride in her parentage and when questioned about, Allison will become very defensive if one tries to disagree with her. Insecure in her appearance and worth of as a woman, Allison often finds herself having more in common with her wolf than her human side. Feeling that she is not good enough as a human, Allison tires her best to maintain her form as a wolf and will only turn back when she must. Because she was imprinted on at a such young age and her feelings were often reciprocated, Allison finds solace in her imprinter - Quil Ateara VI - and she is often in the best of moods when she is around him. Hoping to find self confidence, Allison became increasingly close with Priyanka Black - her maternal fourth cousin - who tried to show her that they only one whose opinion was her own. Category:Kagaruki